Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device including functional members integrally formed in the flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, digital camera, notebook computer, navigation unit, and smart television set, have been developed. Each electronic device may include a display device to provide information.
In recent years, since electronic devices come in a variety of shapes, a shape of the display device is changed to correspond to the shapes of the electronic devices. The electronic devices generally include a flat panel display device. However, these electronic devices refrain having curved, bent, rollable display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.